ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokiya Mikagami
Tokiya Mikagami is Lucifer's Holy Guardian of the East gate and the strongest of the Four guardians. He controls the power of Seiryu, the Azure Dragon. Mikagami's goal is to find his sister's murderer, because she was killed in front of his eyes. Appearance Tokiya in thin, and even somewhat frail looking, and has been mistaken for a woman multiple times, much to his annoyance. He is also quite attractive, as proven by his numerous female fans. Mikagami has long, spiky, light blue hair and pale skin. His hair is spiky at the top and he claims his hair is long as to bring him good luck. He oftentimes either wears a black jacket or a baggy, sleeveless shirt. Personality Tokiya is quite intelligent in multiple ways and calculating and has been called a genius by his sensei Meguri Kyoza, and is academically gifted as well. In battle, he treats all of his enemies equally, and is not afraid to strike a female down. He is also a talented tactician, being able to memorize how an opponents techniques work and coming up with methods of shutting them down. At his core, Tokiya is a young man motivated solely by revenge. His masters betrayal caused him to think of nothing but becoming strong enough to kill him. To this end, Tokiya can be incredibly cruel when he needs to be. Though he has been described as having a calm aura. History Tokiya's parents died when he was young. Not much is known about his early life except that he was found by the current master of Hyōmon Ken Kyōza Meguri who in a rare showing of compassion decided to take care of him. However, he did not consider himself as a good father figure so he raised Tokiya as well as he could: teaching him sword skills, how to get along with people, and violent behavior. Tokiya also learned basics of the Hyōmon Ken. Time passed and eventually, Kyōza taught Tokiya everything he knew. One day, Tokiya challenged a dojo which he won easily. At that moment, Kyōza decided to leave him behind, satisfied that he had taught Tokiya the skills he needed to survive. Later, he became a notorious Dōjō Yaburi, his only desire became achieving great power. He traveled to a small town in China, where he caused all kinds of trouble. That is until, he met Tsui Ling, whom he fell in love with and eventually lived with. Tokiya no longer desired power and along with working part-time at a restaurant with her, took up a job as a freelancer, doing simple odd jobs. His happiness; however, came to an abrupt end when Kyōza found them and furious at Tokiya giving up his blood thirsty ways killed Tsui Ling and left Tokiya with the Ensui and a missing arm. Blaming himself for failing to protect her, Tokiya once again sought out great power, thus his making a contract with Ransu Kuchiki. With Divine Design he hopes to get strong enough to kill his master. Abilities and Techniques Keen Intellect: Mikagami is a very intelligent person. Incredibly observant he is well-known for his cunningness in battle, capable of misleading his opponent's into a false sense of confidence under multiple layers of traps to defeat them. He can also figure out the weaknesses in a person fighting style and make plans on how to best deal with them. Tokiya also has shown being able to adapt and improve his tactical skills. Master Swordsman: Tokiya is a master of Hyōmon Ken, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Tokiya is a very fast and agile fighter. He possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to the other fighters, Tokiya is a very resilient fighter. After having made it through his hell like rehabilitation, he has gain incredible amounts of physical and mental endurance. Even when severely injured, he can continue fighting effectively, even ignoring wounds to the point where he seems unfazed by them. Seiryuu This card rules over the symbol of water, allowing user to manipulate water in various forms and can use it as a means of attack. The card heightens Tokiya’s abilities significantly he used it to restore his missing arm by cannibalizing components from the rest of his body at a molecular level and coalesce the dispersed parts to replace the missing limb. The downside to this is that afterwards his body was left so weakened that even breathing becomes painful. He was forced endure the pain of quickly building up muscle mass with his weakened body. It for this reason that Tokiya only uses Divine Design to aid in his mastering Hyōmon Ken and not as a shortcut. He makes sure that any technique he can perform within his territory he can perform without it. Category:Minkei Category:Characters Category:Hyōmon Ken